Career Day
by SmileyAddy
Summary: The NCIS team goes to a local school for career day, but everything goes wrong from the beginning but what will go wrong? How will the team react?ONE SHOT... I MAY CONTINUE THIS ONE DAY.... BUT NOT NOW....


**SUMMARY – **The NCIS team goes to a local school for career day, but everything goes wrong from the beginning but what will go wrong? How will the team react?

**KATE (32) - CHAPTER 1 – YEAR: 1**

**TONY (39) - CHAPTER 2 – YEAR: 2**

**ZIVA (29) - CHAPTER 3- YEAR: 3**

**TIM (31) – CHAPTER 4 – YEAR: 4**

**GIBBS (45) – CHAPTER 5 – YEAR: 5**

**ABBY (33) – CHAPTER 6 – YEAR: 6**

**DUCKY (50) – CHAPTER 7 – YEAR:7**

**CHAPTER 1 – KATE**

Kate walked the classroom of the year 1 class at the public school of Georgetown State School. Kate knocks on the door of the classroom that said "1J". And walked into the room.

"Excuse me? Miss?" Asked Kate

"Yes. May I help you?" Asked the teacher

"I'm here for the career day talk!" Replied Kate

"Ok, you must be from Naval Criminal Investigative Unit." Replied the teacher

"I'm Special Agent Caitlin Todd and it's Naval Criminal Investigative Service and you are?" Replied Kate

"Ok. I'm the teacher of this class. I'm Ms. Emma Jones." She Replied

"Class. Look at me, eye on me, ears on me!" Called Emma to her class to pay attention to her.

"Yes Miss Emma." Replied the young year 1's

"Ok. Class to the carpet. We have a special guess to talk to us today." Replied Emma

The entire student's got up and went to the carpet area in the classroom.

Kate walked up to the group and sit on the chair that Emma had her out from behind her desk. Then Emma sat down next to Kate!

"Good Morning, year 1. I'm Special Agent Caitlin Todd. But everyone calls me Kate or Todd." Said Kate

"Good Morning Miss Todd." Replied the class

"Ok. I'm from NCIS. And it means Naval Criminal Investigative Services." Said Kate

"Class please be quiet while Special Agent Todd, talks to us about her job with NCIS." Said Emma

"Yes, Ms Emma." Replied the class

"Ok. Good." Replied Emma

"Ok. Guys. My job is about catching the bad guys in Navy and Marnies, of United States of America. We also have a lot of paperwork to do with our job. My job is to go out to what we call crime scenes to investigate what has happened to someone or people! Do you guys have some question?" Asked Kate

"Yes." Replied two students

"Is NCIS a police job?" Asked a boy in the back.

"Yes, but we don't have a uniform like other police officers. We have a 2 badges, a gun, a knife and have handcuffs." Replied Kate

"Yes." Said Kate, to a young girl in the front row.

"How long have you being with uh….N…..C…..I………….S?" Asked the young girl trying to remember the company that Kate worked for!

"I have being with NCIS for 4 years and before then, I was with the secret service who looks after the President of United States." Replied Kate

"Can I ask you a question?" Asked Miss Emma

Kate stood up and show the teacher and students her badges,

"This one we have clipped to our waist, then this is identify who we are to people , it has our name, a photo of us and our signature." Replied Kate

_Kate went explain her job and what NCIS does._

_After a hour of talking to the class, _there was a knock on the door. Emma got up went to open the door.

"Ms. Jones. I want to see you"

"Please do come in."

After the man walked into the room.

"Did you think I would never catch up with you Ms. Walker?"

"It's now Ms. Jones."

"Whatever! I'm here now. Give my grandson and son back!"

"No. Ronald I will never give you Josh. He is son and your son was smart enough to ran from you before you could hurt me, Ryan and Josh." Said Emma

**Kate**** had heard what was happening and got out her mobile phone and text McGee, DiNozzo, David and Gibbs.**

**It said, 'Ziva, guys 'n' boss. I have a problem in yr:1… please come…help me…' **

"Megan you know that I was going to get you, Ryan and Josh if it's the last thing I do." Replied Ronald

"Don't think so. Ronald you pick the worst day ever. Today is Career Day. And there are police officers in this building." Said Emma

"I don't care Megan. I kill you before they get here and into this room." Said Ronald, putting out a gun and about to shoot Emma.

Kate got her sig out and holding it out to Ronald.

"Put the gun down Sir. I'm Special Agent Kate Todd." Said Kate running over to protect Emma or Megan or whatever her name was!!

"Really. Special Agent." Said Ronald

"Yes. Special Agent Kate Todd from NCIS!!" Said Kate

"I just have to kill you too." Replied Ronald

"No. Kids get into the corner now." Said Kate, remember that there was kids in the room

"KATE." Yelled Ziva, running into the room to help her co-worker.

"Ziva, he has a gun and is going to kill me and Emma." Replied Kate

"It's ok. DiNozzo is outside and McGee is outside the door." Said Ziva, to catch up Kate on where the team was…standing.

"Gibbs?"

"With McGee."

"Ok."

"Well I will just have to kill you both." Said Ronald

"Sorry Sir. You have it wrong." Said Ziva

"Oh….Really?" Said Ronald

"YES." Yelled Tony. Jumping through the window to save the kids from the bad guy.

"YOU ARE?" Asked Ronald

"Senior Field Agent. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Replied Tony

"So three SPECIAL AGENT ARE GOING TO KILL ME?" ASKED RONALD

"NO." Replied Tony, Ziva and Kate

"Then who is then? MEGAN?" Asked Ronald

"FIVE SPECIAL AGENT'S." Said Gibbs and McGee coming into the room.

THEN ALL FIVE OF THEM SHOOT AT HIM AND KILLED HIM INSTANLY.

**END OF CHAPTER 1!!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK??**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT??**

**PLEASE TELL ME??**

**IF I DO THEY IS ONLY GOING TO BE 7 CHAPTERS….**

**xXxTonyDiNozzoFan101xXx**


End file.
